homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121715- Story Time
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 14:51 -- AG: Hey Nyαrlα AG: Yδu hαveη't died yet, hαve yδu AG: Agαiη, I meαη AG: Nyαrlα? AG: Yδu better ηδt hαve died αgαiη CC: I'm alive AG: Gδδd... AG: I sαw yδur ghδst? I thiηk it wαs? Aηd pδδf, gδηe... Aηd αll this δther ηδηseηse I'm heαriηg... CC: What are you hearing? CC: And yes, that wasp my ghost CC: Shortly before horror terrors took it AG: Tαlkiηg αbδut Hδrrδrterrδrs, Aαishα's tδld me thαt she hαs mαde α deαl with δηe... CC: I've got a story for you CC: Begins with that summoning AG: ... AG: Tell me CC: So, after the summoning, I felt...off. There wasp an...imbalance somewhere CC: Next thing I know, my LoPaP self wakes up in the archives and the imbalance is fixed AG: .... CC: But I my dreamself could feel horror terrors laughing in it's very soul CC: Shortly before I could no longer feel that dreamself CC: So the horror terrors had some kind of audience with Libby on my behalf CC: And then summoned me to see them CC: My waking self would be trapped in the archives for the rest of the session AG: Reαlly? CC: Yes, really. And my dreamself would be sold to the highest bidder AG: Wδw CC: Literally CC: They were auctioning m eoff CC: me off, I mean AG: fuckiηg αmαziηg Nyαrlα... Yδu reαlly hαve α hαbit δf this fuckiηg stuff fδllδwiηg yδu AG: its ηδt heαlthy CC: Glissa herself told me they wanted the worst punishmant for me AG: well shit CC: I'm actually glad AG: glαd? CC: Because they had to fight over which wasp worse CC: Gave me some time CC: Anyway CC: They offered to negotiate for my selves CC: I said no, of course AG: Sδ whαt hαppeηed? CC: Sant me back to my room in the archives, where I got borerd and asked that the far wall be made into a window so I'd at least have a few CC: Being able to see outside, I could see the horror terrors that stare in CC: I knew they were probably watching me, but I didn't know they came up to the fucking window to stare in at me CC: Creeps AG: ... AG: Wδw CC: Anyway, I struck up conversation with one, names Ari AG: Aαishα meηtiδηed thαt αs the Hδrrδrterrδr she deαlt with CC: It wasp CC: We became friends during our exchange AG: Whαt CC: Ari wanted me out of there CC: Yes AG: Wαit, whαt? Yδu becαme frieηds with the Hδrrδrterrδr? CC: I know how it sounds, I'm skeptical too, but yes I became friends with Ari AG: Isη't this like, the exαct thiηg thαt yδu wαrηed αgαiηst with thαt δther Hδrrδrterrδr? Whαt's its ηαme δr whαtever? CC: Gonna make them an outfit and all that shit AG: ... CC: Yes, it is what I warned against AG: Nyαrlα, whαt the fuck CC: In my borerdom, I made casual conversation AG: Nyαrlα... Whαt the fuck? CC: And determined that I enjoyed casual conversation with this horror terror AG: whαt AG: the AG: fuck CC: There were to be no deals or anything of sort AG: .... CC: I waspn't gonna go on a picnic in the void with them CC: They could hold a good conversation AG: Nyαrlα, I hδpe yδu kηδw I αm sileηtly screαmiηg δver here CC: I know CC: So anyway CC: I take a nap CC: Wake up on LoPaP AG: Whαt? CC: Turns out that in their wanting for me to be free, they contacted Aaisha with a deal CC: And she took it AG: ... Thαts the pαrt thαt wδrries me CC: She brought Lorrea and Serios along and they let her do it AG: .... CC: Even though neither seemed to approve, they refused to say anything to dissuade her AG: I.. I αm beyδηd wδrds here CC: Even when she'd warned them about bad decisions she may make CC: apparently she'd been trying to take herself out of the game? CC: I don't know what wasp going on with her, this wasp during my nap CC: Anyway AG: ... AG: This isη't the best δf ηews CC: No, it's not AG: This is terrible fuckiηg ηews CC: Yes, it is CC: So she requested m waking self be free from the archives CC: In exchange for being spied through AG: ... CC: And prone to possession here and there CC: But it's fine, she got cool powers from it AG: Nδ its ηδt fiηe AG: its ηever fiηe AG: It NEVER hαs beeη fiηe CC: It wasp sarcasm AG: Gδδd CC: It is so not fine CC: the first thing I did when I woke up wasp try to free her from that CC: What's done can't be undone, apparently AG: Fuck AG: Sδ there is ηδ stδppiηg this? Just hδpe it dδesη't gδ shit deep uηtil α cδηveηieηt time? CC: Yep CC: Lorrea made her own deal, I think CC: Ari left her trapped in the Astrolabe for a few hours until he came back to have her make a choice AG: Whαt? CC: Yes CC: And I made a deal of my own CC: Because bad fucking decisions were in full swing AG: ... CC: But I think I made the only one that amounted to something CC: Well, I don't know what Lorrea wasp offered AG: ... CC: My deal wasp for Ari to attempt to win and protect my dreamself from the more vicious horror terrors who'd been fighting over me CC: In exchange for the same grimdark deal that Aaisha wasp offered CC: Supposedly the only thing worthy of how high the bidding for me had gone AG: All δf yδu guys hαve α reαlly bαd fuckiηg histδry δf gettiηg bδηed CC: Apparently it's use of the powers granted to us that draws on the grimdark CC: When we use too much, it happens AG: fuck CC: And I'm actually not boned CC: I mean, maybe CC: But I definitely avoided the worst fate AG: Yδu αre iη the exαct kiηd δf pδsitiδη δf beiηg bδηed AG: just ηδt bδηed hαrdcδre CC: Apt description CC: Good enough for me, honestly CC: Given the alternative wasp toy for miscellaneous horrors or given to Jack himself AG: Yδu reαlly αre gettiηg ηδ breαks here, αre yδu AG: I dδη't eηvy yδur pδsitiδη... CC: I'm just trying to get out of this with as little enternal torture as possible CC: ((eternal)) CC: And Ari won CC: So they now own my ghost AG: ... CC: And a controlling interest in my waking self CC: Damn good thing we're friends, huh? AG: ... CC: Think of the possibilities versus the alternatives CC: This is closer to a best case scenario than a worst case AG: Perhαps AG: Its still ηδt α greαt sceηαriδ CC: Definitely not AG: but yeαh, its better thαη the wδrst cαse CC: So anyway, my deal wasp made and I left Lorrea to make hers alone CC: Only because she didn't want me there AG: ... AG: I'm sure Lδrreα is δkαy AG: She's smαrt, she wδη't fuck herself δver CC: She's not that smart CC: I don't doubt she can avoid getting fucked over at least CC: But I mean CC: ... AG: .... AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ be rude, but she dδes hαve α heck mδre cδmmδη seηse thαη yδurself CC: Not that you've seen as much with your own eyes CC: You hear what's passed around the group AG: I cαη mαke my δwη cδηclusiδηs CC: She looks so much smarter because she waits until after the fact to give judgement CC: Like, check this out CC: She wasp presant when I wasp making the deal CC: I actually asked her to give advice CC: But she chose to wait until the deal wasp done and Ari wasp off buying me before she even said anything AG: .... CC: And even then, she'd only ranted about what a bad decision it wasp and how dumb I am CC: As if I wouldn't have called it off had she suggested it CC: I cannot make this up CC: Lorrea is such a huge bitch CC: And no one even knows AG: Yδu cαη be α bit dumb αt times, I will αdmit AG: ... AG: I cαη't believe yδu twδ were mδirαils αt δηe pδiηt, yδu reαlly αre hαrbδriηg α hαte fδr eαch δther CC: I've made all of two bad decisions CC: One of which I wasp lacking vital info when it wasp made CC: I only seem dumb given how dire the consequences were AG: Listeη, if yδu ever ηeed sδmeδηe tδ tαlk tδ befδre dδiηg whαt mαy seem like α reαlly stupid ideα, yδu cαη tαlk tδ me AG: I'm ηδt sδ criticαl δf yδur decisiδηs yδu kηδw CC: Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind AG: Sδ αηy δther develδpmeηts? CC: Jack and Scarlet were working together AG: ... CC: Theyr'e also working with horror terrors AG: Are yδu kiddiηg me CC: Jack has Carayx AG: ... AG: yδu're ηδt jδkiηg αre yδu... CC: I know how you feel, I woke up in the middle of this shit CC: No, I'm not joking AG: ... CC: Serios told me all of this CC: You can check with him if you like AG: Nyαrlα... I'm ηδt jδkiηg wheη I sαy this is fuckiηg terrible.. AG: Everyδηe is dyiηg... Or gδiηg missiηg... Or beiηg cαptured δr tδrtured, αηd... AG: fuck CC: We are so deep in shit it is ridiculous AG: I'm αctuαlly ηαuseαted here AG: Nyαrlα, I'm fuckiηg scαred, I dδη't wαηt this shit tδ gδ δη AG: Its tδδ much CC: Just take a deep breath CC: Try to stay calm CC: Panicking leads to bad decisions CC: Take it from me AG: Trust me, I'm tryiηg tδ ηδt pαηic here AG: its hαrder thαη it lδδks CC: I know exactly how hard it is AG: I'm tryiηg, αηd dδiηg whαt mδst wδuld cαll "fαiliηg miserαbly" AG: I try tδ stαy cαlm αηd cδllected usuαlly CC: I won't fault you for that AG: this AG: this is α bit much AG: Aηyδηe cαη be ηext CC: If you need a moment, take it AG: Lδrreα cδuld be ηext, Aαishα cδuld, Heliux, yδu, myself.... AG: Eveη Lδrcαη... AG: fuck AG: I dδη't wαηt αηyδηe else tδ be ηext AG: I dδη't wαηt αηythiηg else tδ gδ sδur δη us CC: Then you should remain calm CC: And try to keep a firm grip on whatever situation you enter into CC: Easier said than done AG: Oh I hαve α firm grip δη sδmethiηg αlright CC: ...what? AG: Nδthiηg, ηδthiηg CC: Anyway CC: Just CC: It's hard out here AG: ... CC: The best advice I can give is to remember that we're a team and you can go to anyone else for help and advice CC: ...except Lorrea AG: ... CC: Even if she's in the room with you and a terror CC: But whatever CC: No, I'm not letting that go CC: Anyway, if you need advice or anything, you can comb to me AG: ... Okαy AG: Aηd I'll still gδ tδ Lδrreα fδr αdvice αs well, but I will αlsδ keep yδur wδrd iη miηd CC: You know I won't judge you for any decisions you have before you CC: Pfft, if she actually gives it CC: Then sure AG: She hαsη't stirred me wrδηg sδ fαr CC: Has she actually given any advice regarding anything of import? AG: She's helped me δut with my Lδrcαη situαtiδη AG: αs well αs she's helped me δut δf sδme δther spδts δf bδther CC: the Lorcan situation wasp smooth sailing from my understanding CC: You two had already hit it off AG: Eeehhh CC: and were flirting AG: I guess CC: Has she given you any advice that's saved your life? AG: Well AG: I'm ηδt cδmpletely sure AG: but I reαlly hαveη't beeη iη mαηy life threαteηiηg situαtiδηs AG: besides Vigil CC: Well then she hasn't given you anything substantial CC: Relationship advice is one thing CC: But with gods and horror terrors and etc lurking around here AG: Listeη, yδu cαη hαte Lδrreα αs much αs yδu like, but I still vαlue her δpiηiδη CC: I don't hate her CC: I'm upset with her, very upset AG: it seems like hαte tδ me CC: But it's not worth the energy it takes to hate CC: I seem riled up, but dealing with her just makes me tired AG: Theη just cδme δff it, leαve her tδ be αηd see where thiηgs gδ frδm there AG: yδu're cαηcerδus fδr eαch δther CC: Yeah, and it's killing me CC: But Life is all about persevering CC: Explains why she never gets tired of arguing CC: Even after I've tried tuning her out AG: .... CC: I am only momentarily upset, I swear CC: I admit that looks bad AG: Listeη, I dδη't wαηt tδ be stuck iηbetweeη yδu twδ bδηeheαds if thαt is gδiηg tδ be the cαse AG: I will rightly clδbber bδth δf yδu if it meαηs yδu'll shut up αbδut eαch δther AG: becαuse fuck CC: Consider me done CC: I may cut ties with her totally, anyway CC: But that aside, how's LoAaA? AG: Nδt terrible AG: we're bαck αt Heliux's hive AG: we gδt sδme sαmples tδ α prδfessδr, they're seeiηg whαt is up with this cδηtαgiδη shit AG: αηd theη we gδt rushed by sδme δf thδse imps αs the light wαs settiηg AG: Nδbδdy gδt hurt CC: Yeah, I wasp summoned in the middle of the fight AG: reαlly? CC: I could only see and talk to Aaisha, but I'd pretty sure she crushed something's head like a grape AG: She did, it wαs pretty αwesδme, but it wαs just α bit frighteηiηg αs well AG: I wαsη't αwαre she wαs sδ strδηg AG: Yδu reαlly kηδw hδw tδ pick em Nyαrlα CC: Hehehehe, thanks CC: I wish I could have seen the whole scene AG: It wαs sδmethiηg, αlright CC: I bet it wasp hot CC: Er CC: So anyway AG: ... CC: Yeah, I think my matesprit is hot AG: well δf cδurse yδu wδuld CC: So is her super strength CC: So how are things with your own matesprit? CC: Is she everything you ever wanted? AG: She's sleepiηg peαcefully, with α huge welt δη her fδreheαd AG: But yes, she's wδηderful CC: She get hurt in that fight? AG: Nδ, she wαsη't hurt iη the fight, I wαs αble tδ sαve her frδm α clδse cαll AG: Seriδs decided tδ deliver α bδδk Lδrcαη's wαy, with the tαrget δf her fδrheαd tδ iηtercept it CC: ...oh CC: wow CC: What a prick CC: Is that how he blackflirts? AG: I guess AG: thαt αηd iηsultiηg her height... CC: Well that wasp a low blow AG: I chided him α bit αfter he'd mαde her cry... AG: But ηδthiηg δut δf spite CC: Geez CC: Yeah, making your spade cry so soon is a harsh AG: iηdeed AG: Seriδs αppδlδgized αt leαst AG: but iη α pitch seηse frδm whαt I've gαthered CC: Well that's something i guess AG: Yeαh... CC: I'm sure it'll be fine AG: Hδpefully CC: Hoping is about all we can do with half of the things that've been happening AG: Iηdeed AG: Well... AG: I guess I will tαlk tδ yδu lαter Nyαrlα CC: Yeah, Later Eribus AG: Dδη't gδ αηd get yδurself killed, I'm still hδpiηg δη thαt -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:06 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus